


No More Standing

by Deafdefiler



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3909523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deafdefiler/pseuds/Deafdefiler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Velvet finds out Yatsuhashi never learned how to swim, she takes it upon herself to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Standing

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after https://m.fanfiction.net/s/11096840/1/Velvet-s-Secret-Mission , because I'm a huge fan nerd.

Yatsuhashi stood at the deep end of the pool, enjoying Velvet's backstroke almost as much as she was.

Or more accurately, he stood IN the deep end of the pool. At only six feet deep, it was too shallow for him to need to keep afloat, and he simply stood on the bottom with the slight waves lapping at his chin.

"Come on Yatsu, pull your feet up and swim around! It can't be very fun to just stand in the water."

"Thanks Velvet, but I'm fine."

She swam up to tread water in front of him. "You sure? What's the fun of coming to the pool if you aren't going to swim?"

He smiled. "For one, your hair looks beautiful when it billows out like that."

Velvet blushed, suddenly aware of just how little her Coco-designed blue one-piece left to the imagination. 'I wonder if I should have padded, if all he's noticing is my hair' was at the front of her mind, but she pushed it back. Yatsu, on the other hand, was just glad the pool was cold. They'd only been on two dates, after all, and he (incorrectly) didn't think she'd approve of where his mind was wandering.

"Well, um, thank you Yatsu. But really, are you sure you don't want to swim around a bit?"

Shrugging, Yatsu looked away from her and then quickly back when he realized Yang was sunbathing in that direction. In pasties. "It's not so much 'don't want to' as 'can't'."

Velvet cocked her head in that adorable way. "Can't what?"

"I can't swim. I went to the pool with friends, but could always play just fine standing on the bottom. By the time we started going to the deep end..." He held his hands out to the sides as I'd to say 'just look'.

"Then I'll teach you. No buts, it's fun and a valuable skill."

 

\----

 

After the next day's classes, Velvet and Yatsu met at a different pool, this one a solid twelve feet deep all over and deserted save the two of them. Velvet sported another Coco creation, this one a sparser yet still modest (and slightly padded; she had also noticed Yang, and found herself a bit jealous) silver two-piece. Yatsu was wearing the same green trunks he always wore to water-related outings.

Yatsu whistled appreciatively, and Velvet blushed and curtsied. "Now, the first thing we need to do is see what you already know. Jump in!" She hopped in herself, and waved. "The water's nice and warm!"

He took a breath, stepped off the edge, and sank like a stone. Velvet poked her head underwater after he didn't surface, and her eyes turned into saucers. Standing flat on the bottom, Yatsu waved in that slow, ponderous manner that comes with moving through water, then turned around and pushed off the floor of the pool. He grabbed onto the edge and pulled his head and shoulders out of the water. "Okay, so now what?"

"I should'v guessed you wouldn't be buoyant, there's no fat anywhere on you." Velvet blushed a little at the thought of really checking into that theory, but continued. "Okay, watch what I do carefully, and then we'll have you try to mimic it."

She started with a basic stroke, which Yatsu felt he performed excellently but found himself crawling along the pool floor. Back floating had him above the bottom, but still a few feet underwater. Attempting a breaststrake kept him afloat, but bobbing in place like a buoy, growing more and more frustrated with his continued failures in the face of Velvet's calm demeanor and constant encouragement.

"I think I just can't swim, Velvet. Nothing's working."

A thought occurred to the rabbit girl, though she managed to avoid blushing this time, and she swam to the opposite side of the pool. Maybe, just maybe, he needed the right encouragement. "If you can reach here without touching the sides or bottom... I'll give you a kiss."

Yatsu immediately pulled himself out of the pool, walked over to his stuff, dried his hands, and opened his scroll's Remnet browser.

"Yatsu?" Velvet called, terrified that he was leaving.

"Just give me a few minutes, Velvet." He frantically surfed, finding and memorizing (or trying to, anyway) all the simplest swimming forms. Twenty minutes later, with Velvet having taken to meditation to pass the time, Yatsu's scroll snapped shut and he lowered himself slowly into the pool. Once submerged up to his neck, he tried treading water, using simple propeller motions with his arms and legs. It kept him afloat, which was a small victory in itself, but not the one he wanted, so he shifted his weight forward and promptly lost his rhythm, sinking to the bottom again.

He pushed off, grabbed the side, and tried another simple method he’d studied: The ‘doggy paddle’. Less a method and more simple crawling through water, he found it actually was working; when mimicking Velvet’s motions he hadn’t realized that she kept her ankles straightened, waving against the water rather than digging into and pushing off of it, and combining this new knowledge with using his hands to stay afloat he managed to both keep his head above the water and propel himself towards his goal.

Well, goals. Sure, he wanted to swim, and he wanted to impress Velvet, but a kiss... Now THAT'S motivation! And if she offered that meant she wanted to, right?

"You can do it, Yatsuhashi! Halfway there!" 'Yes!' Velvet thought, 'he wants me too!' Sure, a second date was a pretty good indicator, but this was the direct confirmation she'd ached for since tricking him into their first date. He was not only willing to kiss her, but he taught himself to swim for the opportunity! As he slowly approached, she cursed her lack of foresight and the resultant lack of flavored lip gloss.

Yatsuhashi, meanwhile, drew ever closer, his mind on other things, though similar ones. Where was appropriate for his hands, with so much of Velvet exposed? Would he even need to worry about that, or would their first kiss be a chaste peck on the lips? Then again, considering how she'd dressed knowing they'd be alone (and the padding hadn't escaped his notice, of course), it seemed unlikely she'd settle for anything but a duel of tongues. This in mind, he started forming a battle plan to (hopefully pleasantly) surprise the beautiful Faunus girl kneeling next to the pool ahead of him.

At long last, he reached the edge.

"P-prize time," Velvet managed to squeak out, before Yatsu grinned, braced himself against the side of the pool, and dragged her into the water and his open arms.

Just smiling, as the two tread water, Yatsu leaned forward and pressed his lips to Velvet's. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, as he pulled her waist to him (while holding them up with his free hand). His tongue probed for entry, and Velvet accepted it gleefully, dancing against it with her own.

Both were happy to note that the other tasted wonderful; to Velvet, memories of home and rain were conjured as she tasted his tongue and lips, while Yatsuhashi simply felt a deep peace as he probed her mouth. He pushed forward, both into the kiss and through the water, pressing Velvet against the side of the pool. Yatsuhashi relented, coming up for air as it were, but then-

“Don’t stop…”

He was all too happy to oblige as Velvet’s legs wrapped around his waist. His lips connected with hers, then her cheek, both sets of ears, and down to her neck just above the waters surface. Covering it in kisses, he moved his hands under the water along her legs, first her knees then down her inner thighs and along the edge of her suit bottom. A light slap of the elastic coupled with a nip at her collarbone, and he moved his hands away, up along the sides of the girl he loved to tenderly grope at her chest through bikini and padding. “You don’t need this,” he came up long enough to say. “If I wanted Yang, wouldn’t I have asked her out?”

Velvet grasped the ledge of the pool to keep above the water as his hands slipped under the cloth blockage, but with the last remaining vestige of sane thought spoke up. “Yatsu… Not here… Somebody might find us, and I don’t think either of us brought protection. If you don’t stop now, I won’t be able to either.”

Yatsu summoned some semblance of self-control, and took his hands back. He unwrapped Velvet’s legs from around his waist, kissed her lightly on the lips, and smiled. “I love you.”

Tears came to her eyes, and she hugged him, nearly dragging both of them underwater. “I love you too, Yatsuhashi.”


End file.
